Justice for Baby Ava
by Allen92909
Summary: Tragedy strikes when an inmate escapes prison and seeks revenge against the agents who put him away and murdered his son. Can the team rally together and catch him?
1. Chapter 1

Tragedy strikes when an inmate escapes prison and seeks revenge against the agents who put him away and murdered his son. Can the team rally together and catch him? The first chapter focuses heavily on Kensi and Deeks. The rest of the team is included in later chapters, as well as a new agent. This takes place sometime in the future. I hope to update every few days. Reviews are always welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles

**CHAPTER 1**

A cold wind whipped along the desolate beach as waves crashed to the shore. A storm was brewing and the sun hid away behind dark clouds. Her long brown hair blew in the wind and she shivered, pulling the gray sweater around her closer. She stared at the waves with tears in her eyes, sadness and anger fueling a darkness within her.

"Kensi?" Her name was called, but she made no attempt to acknowledge it.

Marty Deeks walked up to her slowly, not wanting to frighten her. He placed his arms around her from behind, his hands resting on her stomach. She flinched at his touch and pulled away, quickly wiping at the tears on her cheeks.

"Kensi..." Deeks reached for her as she forced down a few sobs that tried to escape her.

"How did you find me?" She asked quietly, not taking her eyes from the water.

"Hetty told me where you were." He answered. "I was so worried when I went to the hospital after work and you weren't there."

"I know, but I just couldn't stay there. I had to get away." Kensi explained, finally facing him. He could read her like an open book and what he saw broke his heart. "This, where we got married, was the only place I could think of to go. I called Hetty when I got here and she gave me the code to get in the house."

Their wedding hadn't been anything fancy, just a small beach side ceremony at one of Hetty's beach houses up in Monterey. Only a few friends and family had attended the sunset ceremony and bonfire that followed. Hetty had given them the keys to the house after the ceremony and they stayed and lived in luxury for a week. That had been over two years ago.

Now they stood in the very spot where they said their vows, both facing a tragedy that neither were sure how to deal with.

"Kensi, it's gonna rain soon and you're shivering." Deeks said. "Let's get you inside and warm you up."

He reached a hand out and she took it slowly, letting him lead her back up the private beach to the house. Once they were inside, he walked her to the couch in the great room and pushed a button on the wall to turn on the fire place that decorated one wall of the room. The other walls were lined with windows that offered full ocean views. He sat next to her and let her snuggle into him.

Kensi got as comfortable as she could, considering she was nursing a stab wound to the stomach...the reason for their tragedy. She felt her stomach and tears fell instantly. Her body began to shudder as sobs escaped her.

Deeks stroked her hair gently with his hand, trying to calm her. "It's gonna be ok, Princess."

"Three days ago, there was a ninja growing inside of me and now she's gone." She looked up at Deeks. "How is it ever going to be ok? I can't sleep at night because I don't feel her moving. She was always so active at night and I sometimes forget that she's not there anymore..."

"I know baby, but we're gonna get through this." He said.

"You don't know that." Kensi shot back. She faced the ocean views. "I wish it were me instead of her."

"No, you don't mean that." Deeks replied, feeling a little angered. He couldn't imagine his life without his sunshine, his Kensi. They could always try again for another baby, but he'd never get another Kensi.

She faced him again. "But I do mean it. Don't you wish she were here?"

"Of course, but Kens, she would have been ten weeks early. There's no guarantee she would have lived given the injuries from the knife and the fact that it was too early." He said. He would have done anything to save his little girl, but he knew it was unlikely she would have lived if they had been more focused on her than Kensi's well being. The doctors chose to focus more on Kensi because they knew she would live.

"It's not fair." Kensi sobbed. "That bastard robbed us of our baby and..." She trailed off, losing her train of thought as the tears came down harder.

Deeks pulled her closer and gently wiped at the tears streaming down her face. "I know, it's not fair, but we're gonna get through this and we're gonna find the guy that did this to us, to our daughter."

After crying for several minutes, Kensi fell into a restless sleep where the memories of that fateful tragedy plagued her.

_The sun was setting over the ocean as she walked from the Mexican joint by the beach where she had stopped for takeout. It was a popular place, but parking was a bitch and she had ended up down the street. She felt the baby kick as she walked and it put a smile on her face. As much as their little girl moved, they were both convinced she just might really be that ninja Deeks always joked they'd have. The food smelled amazing and she couldn't guarantee Deeks on the phone earlier that there would be any left for him when he got home from working a long case with the team. She had been on desk duty for most of her pregnancy thus far and was off a lot earlier than the guys were. _

_She was getting closer to the car and didn't think anything of the van that was parked behind her car. When she started passed the van, the sliding door on the side opened quickly and before she could react, someone was whirling her around...her bag of takeout falling from her hands. She felt a sharp jolt in her abdomen as her mismatched eyes met a pair of familiar green eyes. "Bennet?" She gasped, as a pain overtook her. Her hand went to her stomach and she could feel the warmth of blood oozing out. He let her go, tucking the knife he used into his belt, and slid the door closed. She looked down at her wound as she fumbled and struggled to stay on her feet. The van drove off a moment later, leaving her there to die._

Michael Bennet was a retired master chief in the Navy. His wife and teenage daughter were both raped and murdered in a home invasion gone bad. He and his son, a second class in the Navy, were devastated at their deaths and vowed to do whatever it took to find the bastard that killed them. Bennet found the man, but the police claimed he didn't have enough evidence and wouldn't make an arrest, so he took justice into his own hands. He tortured and murdered the man with the help of his son. When NCIS got wind of the murder, they went after him. His son came to his aid, trying to prevent the arrest with a gun in hand and Kensi had been forced to fire on him, killing him. Michael Bennet was then arrested, but not before claiming he would get vengeance for his son's murder. That was over four years ago.

There was a fire at the prison recently where Bennet had been serving time and somehow the guards lost track of a few prisoners during the fire. As it turned out, they had escaped. Bennet was one of those prisoners. All but he had been found and taken back into custody fairly quickly and easily. It was determined later that the fire was set on purpose and that one of the guards had taken a large sum of money from an inmate in exchange for helping to arrange the escape. Kensi had found out about the escape only hours before heading for take out on that tragic day. She had planned to talk with Deeks about it over dinner that night, but had no idea Bennet would come for her so quickly. She didn't think he would be able to find her so quickly either.

Bennet was in the wind now. Eric and Nell were both working frantically to try and track him down. They were gathering any info they could on him. He wasn't going to get away with stabbing Kensi, with murdering their unborn baby girl. Callen, Sam, the rest of the team...they all vowed they would stop at nothing to find him and make him pay for what he did. Until they found him, that would have to wait though.

Kensi was in the hospital three days after the stabbing before checking herself out against medical advice and heading up to Monterey. Of course, Deeks hadn't been far behind her. He wasn't about to let her deal with the stabbing and with the loss of their baby on her own. He and Kensi both had a bad habit of wanting to shut others out when something tragic happened to themselves, but they were married now and this was a tragedy that affected both of them. They needed to get through it together. They needed to let their family in and let them help them through it as well. Deeks knew that it was the only way they could do it, otherwise they may just both fall to pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. This one also focuses more on Kensi and Deeks, but I promise that the next ones will include more of the team. I apologize in advance for any typos or spelling errors. I proofread, but sometimes miss things while also trying to fend off my toddler from the computer. Please send me your thoughts. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles

**CHAPTER 2**

Deeks eyes slowly opened, trying to focus on his surroundings. A quick flash of lightening caught his attention and he glanced out over the ocean. It was pitch black and he couldn't see much accept for the sheets of rain that beat against the windows. How the noise of the rain hadn't woken him earlier, he had no idea. The fire had gone out in the fireplace and he realized as soon as he tried to move that Kensi was no longer nestled against him.

He sat up quickly and focused his eyes, adjusting them to the darkness. A noise behind him caught his attention. He stood and whirled around, just in time to catch Kensi flipping a light on above the sink in the kitchen that opened to the great room.

"Kens?" He asked cautiously. "Everything ok?" He walked towards her.

She glanced over at him answering, "Yeah, I'm just looking for the damn spoons." She focused her attention back to the task at hand, pulling a drawer open and sighing when it didn't yield what she was looking for.

"Behind you, the drawer next to the fridge." Deeks had remembered from their honey moon where the silverware was kept.

She turned, reaching for the drawer next to the fridge, and pulled out a spoon. "Thanks." She replied, before reaching in the freezer for a tub of Rocky Road ice cream. After taking a big bite of ice cream, she passed the spoon over to Deeks and he took a small bite. "So I never asked you if Eric and Nell found out any more about Bennet."

Deek swallowed his ice cream, passing the spoon back. "The van he used was reported stolen. It was found a few blocks from that Mexican place. They followed him on foot through traffic cam footage after he abandoned the van, but lost him." He explained all he knew so far, which wasn't much. He wasn't sure if he should tell her right now while she was still mourning, but he knew she'd find out one way or another. "The guard that was paid to aid in the fire and prison escape, he was paid from an offshore bank account. Nell traced the account back to Bennet. He must have set it up before he went to prison."

"So he's in the wind?" Kensi assumed. "And has access to an offshore bank account?"

"For now, yeah." Deeks replied, knowing how disappointed that would make Kensi. "We're going to find him though."

"You don't know that." She shot back after a bite of ice cream.

"I know this is hard for you, for both of us, but where's my bad ass Blye? The confident one who kick's butt and..." He was cut off.

"Maybe she's gone." Kensi snarled. "Maybe she disappeared after that bastard murdered her baby."

Before Deeks could reply, she was storming off towards the bedrooms. She couldn't take it anymore. She was always that confident, kick ass woman. She never took crap from anyone. She never let her guard down and hardly ever showed fear in the face of danger. She wasn't sure now, that she could still be that woman. The pregnancy had changed her, though maybe it was just the hormones from the pregnancy that were still affecting her. She was a mess now and she didn't know how to revert back to that confident woman. She didn't know if she could after such a loss. The only thing she knew how to do was to put up walls to shield and protect herself because she had done that for years before meeting Deeks and finding love with him. The only problem with putting walls up again would be that she risked pushing him away when he had already worked so hard to break through her previous walls.

Deeks waited a few minutes before going after her, but found it useless. She had locked him out of the bedroom. When he knocked and asked her to let him in, she said she had wanted to be alone for a while. In that instant, he could slowly feel bricks going up between the two of them. She was building a wall back up and he didn't know what to do to stop her, to get through to her. They were both dealing with the loss of their baby girl in two very different ways. He masked everything in humor. He had been doing it since he was a bruised and scarred child. He also tended to dive into his work when things got rough for him. Kensi hated the humor in times like this and tended to withdraw emotionally in these kinds of situations, which is exactly what she was doing right now.

If Deeks couldn't get through to her by morning, he worried she would miss their own daughters funeral. He spent the night on the couch, though he could have easily slept in one of the guest bedrooms. He didn't feel like sleeping all alone in one of the big guest rooms. By morning, he was able to reason with Kensi and at least get her back to L.A. for their daughter's funeral.

They laid Ava Marie Deeks to rest that morning at 11 AM. It wasn't your typical dreary, rainy funeral. Los Angeles was in the midst of a drought, along with most of Southern California, and sun was in abundance. Not a cloud was in the sky and it almost seemed unreal. Her tiny coffin was lowered in the ground as both parents cried, as friends and family cried. This was a loss that none of them would forget.

Friends and family each walked to the grave and placed single white roses on the casket as it laid in the ground waiting for dirt to bury it. Deeks placed a photo on the casket. It was the last photo taken of the three of them. He and Kensi had been sitting beach side, while Ava kicked in Kensi's very obvious baby bump. Kensi placed a tiny pair of baby socks on the casket. It was the first thing she bought when she found out she was pregnant. She had insisted they were cornflower blue, her favorite color, and had flowers and surfboards on them. Deeks thought they were more of an ocean blue, given that they had little surfboards on them, but he loved them just as well.

The rest of the day was a blur for both Kensi and Deeks. Over the next few weeks, Deeks could feel Kensi pulling away. He could sense those old walls of hers going back in place and he hated it. He worried they both would never be the same again.

* * *

Nearly two months after the funeral, Kensi was finally cleared to go back to work with her team at OSP. Her doctor didn't think she was ready emotionally, but physically her body had healed well and was bouncing back the way he expected it to after such an injury and after a pregnancy. The dynamic wasn't the same as it was pre-pregnancy. Kensi wasn't as confident as she had been, not as bad ass. She was withdrawn from everyone, including Deeks. He tried breaking through her walls, but she seemed to build them a bit stronger than her previous ones. Their personal partnership and marriage was not as it used to be and their work partnership was not as it used to be either.

Eric and Nell were still frantically trying to find what they could on Bennett. His whereabouts were still unknown. He was obviously hiding out somewhere, but they couldn't trace or track him. They put a hold on his offshore bank account, thinking it might make it harder for him to stay on the run if he couldn't get any cash. It didn't seem to stop him though. Either he had friends helping him hide or he had money elsewhere that he was using to stay hidden.

As Kensi settled back into work, she had broken out of her less confident phase and entered this sort of suicidal and reckless attitude when it came to field work. She charged suspects without even verifying if they had weapons or not. She went into buildings with her guns blazing, not even having confirmation on who was in the building and what weapons they might have. When the team confronted her about it, she claimed that it shouldn't matter how she gets the job done, so long as it gets done and the bad guys get arrested.

Deeks remembered going through his own reckless phase. It was after he had been tortured by Sidorov and had returned to work. Kensi had been worried that he was suffering from a bit of PTSD and now he was wondering if she might be going through something similar. He knew if they didn't reason with her soon, she may get herself killed on the job.

Nell made her way down to the bullpen after a particularly hard case that involved the team storming a warehouse to save a General's teenage daughter from some terrorist that had been holding her captive. She saw Deeks sitting alone, deep in his thoughts. "Where's Kensi?" She asked, breaking his train of thought.

He looked up at Nell and she could see that the mere mention of her name had brought worry to his face. "She left already."

"But didn't you two drive together?" She shot back.

"No, she left this morning before I was even up." He replied.

Nell walked over to Sam's desk and leaned on it. She thought very carefully before asking "Is she doing ok? She seemed a little out of sorts out there today."

"Out of sorts?" He shot back. "No, she was pretty damn reckless out there. She almost got that girl killed." Now there was anger in his eyes.

"Maybe Hetty can have Nate come back and talk with her." Nell suggested. "Do you think she might open up to him or to anyone?"

"No, she won't talk to anyone." Deeks replied. "Something tells me that the only way she's going to get through this is by getting Bennett. I think he's the key to all of this. She can't stand that the murderer of our child is still out there. I can't stand it either, but I know that whether we catch him or not, we still have our lives to live. We still have each other and our family. She just can't see that right now."

* * *

Kensi made it back to the bungalow that she and Deeks bought together a couple of months before getting married. It wasn't a huge home, but it had two large bedrooms and two bathrooms, a nice and newer kitchen, with an open family room/dining room. It was perfect for the two of them and only a few blocks from the beach. She walked passed the guest room turned nursery and forced herself not to look inside at the mural of sea animals that had been painted on one wall, the dresser with baby nick knacks, and the half put together crib. She went straight to their bedroom and settled into some comfier clothes for the evening. Then she went to the kitchen for a tv dinner, not even bothering to worry about what Deeks would do for dinner. Somehow he hadn't even crossed her thoughts when she left work abruptly and headed home. Monty walked at her feet and she let him out quickly before putting in her tv dinner.

When Deeks finally walked through the door, she dreaded facing him. She knew he'd be angry that she left so abruptly and she knew he'd be angry about her performance at work that day. "Kens, you here?" She heard.

"In the kitchen." She replied.

Deeks walked into the room and sighed when he saw her with dinner on the small table they had set up in the kitchen. "I was thinking of asking if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight." They hadn't been out to dinner together in a long while and he missed those times with her, those dates. "But I can see that you've decided on dinner without me." He nearly snarled when that last line escaped his lips and she knew he was pissed.

"Look, I..." She started to explain herself, but he cut her off in an explosion of words and fury.

"Don't bother explaining. I'm tired of your excuses." He shot at her. "How long are we going to do this?"

"Do what?" She asked curiously, not sure what he meant.

"This, what we're doing now. Living together, but not really living together." Deeks explained, but she looked even more confused at his response. "Working together, but not really working together. We're not like we used to be. I get that we went through a tragedy together and forgive me for thinking we should work through it together, but I'm not sure how long I can do this. How long I can let you keep pushing me away. We're supposed to be a team and I'm not feeling a lot of love right now."

"Oh, so now you don't think that I love you?" Kensi snapped back, feeling hurt.

He shook his head. "No, but I feel like you're shutting me out, like you're shutting everyone out. I feel like we're going in reverse and I don't know how much more of it I can take."

"So, what? You're just going to run out on me? You're no better than Jack." She snarled and instantly regretted it. Deeks tensed, anger radiating from him as he turned to walk away. "Wait, I didn't mean that." She tried to stop him. "You're nothing like him. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't know what I'm supposed to do now, how I'm supposed to put everything behind me like it never happened. I can't bounce back like you did."

Deeks stopped and faced her again, trying to relax his tense body. He pushed his anger down a notch and spoke gently to Kensi. "I never asked you to act like it never happened. What happened was real and it affected both of us. We'll always have the memory of her kicking in your stomach and we'll always remember her tiny lifeless body wrapped up in that hospital blanket, but we have to move on. We have to try and find some kind of peace again, whether we catch Bennett or not." He paused to take in a deep breath and calm the tears that were forming. "We need to find that happy place again. It's gonna be hard and it's gonna take a lot of work, but I have to know that you're willing to try because right now, I don't feel like you're trying very hard at all to get passed this."

Kensi fought back some of her own tears as he talked of their little girl. She remembered holding her pale, lifeless body and stroking her little cheek wishing that she would cry or move...wishing that she would magically come to life. Her baby girl was gone from this world and Deeks was all she had left. She didn't want to lose him too. "I can't lose you too. I want to find that happy place again." She said back. He let out a faint smile and opened his arms, taking her into his embrace and holding her closely.

"Me too, Kensi." He pulled her back and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then he lead her to their couch, where they laid for some time in each others arms. He hadn't felt her embrace like that since the night they shared at Hetty's beach house, during that raging storm as Kensi had put her walls back into place. Perhaps now the two of them could work at rebuilding their relationship, both their personal and their professional ones.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, though one I did have to translate. I, unfortunately, do not speak French, but do still appreciate the review. Kensi and Deeks had to bury their baby in the last chapter and now we'll see how Kensi is coping after her talk with Deeks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles.

**CHAPTER 3**

After talking more, Kensi decided she needed more time away from work. She needed more time to mourn the loss of their baby girl. She also agreed that she needed to talk to someone and by someone, she meant a professional. So, in came Nate Getz. Over the last few years, he was more away than he was with the team, but he always rushed back when one of his own was in need. He helped her find ways to deal with the loss and he helped her find a way to communicate better, especially in regards to Deeks, because she didn't want to shut anyone out, but didn't know how not to.

Shutting people out came too easy for Kensi and she knew it. She'd been doing it for years; first after her father died and then after Jack left her. She didn't want the pattern to continue. She couldn't lose Deeks. He worked so hard to win her love, to break through her walls. Kensi was never into fairytales and she wasn't sure she believed in soul mates, but she couldn't see anyone other than Deeks at her side. She pictured them both in their 70's and 80's still kicking ass and being witty and giddy with one another. He'd still be cracking jokes and she'd still be punching him on the arm. If this pattern of hers continued, she couldn't be so sure Deeks would stick around long enough to reach those golden years with her.

Nate sat with her every few days and they both talked. Sometimes it was at his office at the Mission, sometimes it was at her and Deeks' bungalow, or sometimes just out and about at some random coffee spot. She didn't realize how good it felt to just talk, especially to someone who was essentially an outsider in regards to her tragedy of losing the baby. He was a friend, yes, but he had been gone for months when she lost the baby. He wasn't there to see her baby's progress in the womb like most of her friends and family at OSP had been, like her mother had been.

Oh, Julia was very involved in Kensi's pregnancy. She was very excited to be a grandmother and was also devastated at the loss of baby Ava. It pained her very much to see Kensi and Deeks going through such heartbreak.

* * *

"How is it going with Kensi, Mr. Getz?" Hetty asked after a nice slow sip of tea.

The tall psychologist stood at Hetty's desk. He crossed his arms and sighed. "Well, it's going." he said.

"And that means?" She raised her eyebrows curiously and set her teacup down.

"We're making some progress." He answered. "It's obvious to me that she's built up some of her old walls, but I think that given the right amount of time, she will start to let them fall again. I know she doesn't want to lose anyone else close to her and she knows that's something she must do to keep that from happening."

"Ah, I think we've all been aware of the walls she's put back into place." Hetty sipped her tea again.

"She's having a hard time grieving, but we all grieve differently. I'm hoping to get her to understand that what she's doing is ok to an extent, so long as she doesn't take it beyond grieving." Nate explained. "That's really all I can say though.

"I see, and do you think she'll be ready to come back to work soon?" Hetty asked. Surely he'd at least be able to answer that for her. A temp had been brought in to work with Detective Deeks, but the temp really wasn't working well with the him or the rest of the team. Nell had worked with him for a few weeks right after they lost baby Ava, but ops couldn't be without her for the amount of time Kensi needed away.

Nate thought carefully before answering. "I think she's ready to come back, yes." He knew that Kensi was still grieving to an extent, but he knew also that she was finally able to talk about things and not just with him either...she was ready to talk to Deeks and her mother, her other friends and family. Now that she could talk about it, she could start to overcome it and get back to her life.

* * *

Kensi sat in a quaint little seaside coffee shop sipping on some kind of mocha latte that she had absentmindedly ordered. She felt the ocean breeze flowing in from the open doors that led to a veranda that over looked the ocean. She took in a few deep breaths as she noticed her mother, Julia, walking into view.

Julia walked over to the table where Kensi sat. She didn't even bother ordering anything. She didn't want any distractions to take away from her time with Kensi. It had been months since they really sat and talked together. "Hi, Kensi." She greeted her, taking a seat at the table.

Kensi forced a smile. "Hi, Mom." She greeted back. "Did you want a coffee or something?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine." Julia replied. After a slight pause, she added, "I was very surprised, and happy, that you called."

"I know it's been a while and..." Kensi wasn't sure what to say. She had no excuse for not calling sooner.

"You don't have to explain, Kensi." Her mother said. "You went through a serious tragedy and I know you needed some time to process everything that happened."

"But that's just it." Kensi shot back. "I push people away, that's my thing. I put up walls and shut people out and I wasn't the only one going through this tragedy. I see that now. That's why I called." She paused, but continued before Julia could retort. "After the baby died, I didn't know what to do. You know me, I don't like to sit and talk about things, about my feelings. The only thing I knew how to do was to shut everyone out, everyone that had worked so hard to get close to me...you, my family at NCIS, and Deeks. Oh, Deeks...he worked so hard to break down my walls and then he had to do it all over again."

Julia was surprised at the sudden out pouring from her daughter. It wasn't like her to get emotional like this.

"He lost a child too. And you...you lost a grandchild. I wasn't the only one in pain. I wasn't the only one going through this tragedy. Thanks to a good friend at NCIS, I was finally able to realize that. I'm finally ready to talk about it, about Ava." Kensi finished.

"I'm glad that you're ready to talk about her." Julia replied with a smile. "I was only able to see that one tiny picture Deeks took of her on his phone. She was tiny, but she was beautiful. You and Deeks would have made the best parents and I have no doubt that you will be someday."

Kensi let out a faint smile. "She _was_ beautiful."

"I'm sure you two will make another beautiful baby someday and little Ava can watch over him or her like a guardian angel."

"Do you really think she's up there?" Kensi nodded up. "In heaven?" She hadn't really given much thought to heaven and hell lately.

Julia smiled. "Of course and she's probably sitting in her Grandpa's lap as we speak, watching down over both of us."

"I miss him so much and I know Ava would have loved him." Kensi sipped her latte.

"Oh, he would have loved her too." Julia added. "We used to talk about what it would be like to be grandparents, though to be honest, we weren't too anxious for it. We both wanted you to finish college and get settled into a good job first. Of course, I wanted you to find your prince charming so to speak, but your father insisted there was no such thing. He was hoping you'd settle for a modern knight in an Army uniform."

"Deeks doesn't really fit what either of you were hoping for." Kensi replied, not sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

"Yes, but Deeks is a great man and he takes such wonderful care of our little girl." Julia said. "And that's what really matters."

"I'm sorry for shutting you out, Mom." Kensi finally said. Apologizing was the whole reason she had wanted to meet with her mother and she realized she had yet to actually apologize.

"It's ok, Kensi." Julia took her daughters hand, squeezing it tightly. "Thank you for finally letting me in. I hope that now you can let the rest of your family in too. I know they've all been worried about you."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews and favorites. I didn't plan to delve into Deeks' like I did Kensi in the last chapter, but a reader seemed interested in how he was coping. So, I did write in a little bit in this chapter. We see a lot more of the team from here on out too. Oh, and Deeks quotes one of my fav shows in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles

**CHAPTER 4**

Deeks was glad to see that Kensi was finally talking about the stabbing, about Ava. He knew she grieved differently than he did, but that was no excuse for her to shut everyone out. He tended to delve into his work in these kinds of situations, and while he did do that to an extent, he wasn't pushing people away. He knew he had to let his friends and family help him through this tragedy. He had pushed people away after the Sidirov case and had learned from that mistake. Somehow Kensi had gotten through her torture in Afghanistan when her mission went south, but this...this, had been different.

He was glad to hear from Julia that Kensi had met her for coffee. Deeks and Julia had gotten close over the last few months. He didn't really have any family left, unless you counted a mother who was god knows where, probably with another man that was just like his abusive father was. When he and Kensi had married, Julia had graciously welcomed him into the family. He talked with Julia a lot, especially after they lost Ava.

He would talk with Julia about how much it hurt to lose Ava, about how he wished she would have moved or cried in the hospital and fought the odds against her to live. He talked about how he was worried that somehow, he'd turn into his own father and lay a hand on Ava or any future kid like it was second nature to him. In fact, turning into his father scared the hell out of him. He never wanted to be anything like that man. He talked about wishing he could strangle the life out of Bennett and make him pay for what he did, even though he knew it was the wrong thing to do. If Kensi hadn't been so busy putting her walls back in place after losing Ava, he would have talked with her about these things instead. Maybe now that she had gotten help from their friendly ops shrink, they would finally be able to talk about these things together.

* * *

It was almost four months after the tragedy that Kensi had returned to work for good, though it was another two months until things really started to get back to normal. She eased herself into it, not wanting to delve in too quickly. First it was a bit of desk work and a few light cases, before she got back into the heavy cases. She and Deeks were talking more and more about Ava and what happened. They were partners again, personally and professionally. She finally felt like she was on the path to normalcy, like she was ready to move on and focus on the future.

Hetty's team at NCIS was finally getting back to their old self. The new temp, who had done nothing but complain about Deeks and his jokes, was finally reassigned as Kensi took her rightful place back on the team and everyone seemed to rejoice when he walked out of The Mission.

Callen was glad to have his team back. Kensi was like a little sister to him and he hated seeing her go through such a tragedy, especially considering she was trying to go at it alone. He couldn't imagine what that kind of tragedy had been like for her or for Deeks.

"I can't believe I had to listen to that crap." Kensi said, exiting her Cadillac from the passenger side. "You know the rules in my car." She hated when Deeks messed around with the radio and made her listen to the most ridiculous music. Ok, it was only Maroon 5, but he didn't have to sing every single word.

"I think we need a new rule." Deeks shot back. She gave him a glare and he continued. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole."

Her glare turned to confusion. "Now where did you come up with that stupid rule?"

Deeks smiled. "I heard it on some supernatural show that was on last night when you were out with Tiffany."

Callen walked up behind Kensi. "I like that rule, I'll have to try it on Sam. I'm not much for him serenading me in the car."

"I heard that, Callen." Sam shot back from across the parking area at The Mission. "Guess I should forget about taking you to that Lakers game tonight."

"Oh, come on." Callen claimed. "I was just kidding."

They all entered OSP and headed to their desks after a short case involving the missing teenage daughter of a Navy Senior Chief who was vacationing for the week in L.A. It turned out that the daughter ran off for the night with her boyfriend and didn't tell anyone she was leaving. They found her at some motel with the boy, neither wearing much in the way of clothes. There were condom wrappers on the floor of the motel room. It's clear what they had been doing, and though they were at least trying to be safe about it, the father was pissed at his daughter. None of the team members could even fathom what kind of punishment he would have for her when they returned home.

Kensi sat at her desk. She eyed Deeks across from her. "It feels so good to be back." She said, though she had technically been back for a while now.

"It's great to have you back." He replied with a smile.

Sam chimed in. "Thank goodness the temp's gone. I know I complain about Deeks being a little too goofy sometimes..."

"Sometimes?" Deeks questioned with a glare.

Sam nodded his head a few times. "Ok, all the time, but this guy was so stiff and stubborn."

"He was good at his job though." Callen admitted.

"Yeah, I suppose." Sam replied.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kensi spotted Eric walking to the stairs. She knew that meant there must be another case, but he had no whistle or trumpet...no strange instrument in which to call them up like he normally did.

Eric stood for a moment, just staring down at the team before finally speaking. "Uh guys, I think you need to get up here." He walked off before they could even respond.

They all looked at each other with curiosity written all over their faces. "I wonder what this is about?" Callen thought out loud. They stood and headed for OSP.

"So much for our nice dinner out." Deeks said to Kensi as he walked up the stairs behind her and the rest of the team. They had both made plans earlier in the day to go out for dinner. Another case meant that those plans would likely have to be rescheduled.

Stepping into OPS, they all noticed Hetty standing in the center of the room. She was rarely there for case briefings unless it was a case of utmost importance. Callen walked to the center console and stood, Sam towering behind him, while Kensi and Deeks stood next to him. They all waited for Hetty to address them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt any plans you may have made for this evening, but something has come up and I know this is something you have all been waiting for." When they all looked at her curiously, she continued. "Michael Bennet has been spotted at the Regency Hotel in Seattle Washington. He's been placed on a watchlist at NCIS headquarters and his picture has been sent out to other agencies. FBI agent, Ayden Brennan, came across him during the course of a case he's been working up there."

Kensi tensed and she stopped breathing for a moment when she saw a picture, albeit a grainy picture, of Michael Bennet come on the main screen of OPS. Deeks moved behind her, placing his hands on her shoulder to try and calm her.

"This is security cam footage of Bennet, taken at nine fourty-three this morning." Eric said.

Nell typed away at her keyboard next to Eric's and info appeared next to the image. "According to Agent Brennan, Bennet is staying under the alias John Malcolm. He paid for his room at the Regency in cash and was seen talking with a known drug runner at the hotel's bar."

"What would he be doing with a drug runner?" Callen asked.

"Brennan informed us that his case is tied to the drug runner. It's suspected that he's helping criminals forge passports and I.D.'s." Nell added.

"Essentially, he's creating new identities for criminals." Hetty said.

"He's probably helping Bennet create a new identity so he can get out of the country." Sam assumed.

"We have to get to Seattle and stop him." Kensi said.

"I agree." Hetty replied. "But, I'm not certain that you or Mr. Deeks should be involved in this matter."

Deeks understood why Hetty had her reasons for not wanting them involved with bringing Bennet in, but Kensi was outraged at her words. "He murdered our baby and you expect us to just sit back and let the others bring him in?" She lashed at Hetty, anger in her mismatched eyes.

"This is personal for you and I don't want that clouding your judgment out there in the field." Hetty shot back. "My decision on this matter has already been decided." With that she walked out of OPS, leaving Eric and Nell to go over the rest of the case details with the team.

"Oh, I am not sitting this one out. She can't expect me to just..." Kensi started, but Deeks cut her off.

"Let me talk to her." He said, his eyes meeting hers as if to calm her somehow. "Just stay put and..."

"Don't you dare tell me to relax." She snapped, sensing that was what he might say next.

"No, I was going to say to stay put and pay attention, so you can fill me in on what I'm missing while I'm talking with Hetty." He replied.

Sam glanced over at the two of them. "You don't really think you're going to change Hetty's mind on this, do you?" He asked.

Deeks sighed. "I have no idea, but we'll see." He walked off, heading down for her desk.

It was no surprise when he found Hetty already sipping tea from her favorite tea cup. It was no surprise to Hetty when she saw Deeks walking up to her desk either. "What can I do for you, Mr. Deeks?"

He ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I respect your decision to keep us off the case, but I think this is something that Kensi has to do. I think it's the only way that she can put this tragedy behind her for good." He explained.

"It won't undo what happened and I worry about her letting Ava cloud her judgment when it comes to bringing in Michael Bennet." Hetty replied, taking a sip of tea after.

"I know it won't change things, but I think she'll feel better about what happened to Ava knowing that she had a hand in putting the man responsible behind bars again. Plus, I'll be there to reel her in and make sure she doesn't go too far and she'll have Sam and Callen to help too." He said.

Hetty could see that no matter what she had decided, there would be no stopping Kensi from going to Seattle, either with the team or without the team. She wouldn't be able to stop Deeks either. One problem with the team she had put together, is that they were all stubborn. They were a great team and all worked well together, and they usually followed protocol, but sometimes they had issues taking order...especially when a case came along that involved one of their own.

"You know she'll go with or without your permission." Deeks added in.

"Very well, go if you must." Hetty finally caved. "I worry about Kensi the most, so do please keep a watchful eye on her."

"I will." Deeks nodded. "Thanks!"

Deeks strolled back into ops just as Eric and Nell were finishing with the case details. He made his way to Kensi. "We're all clear." He said to her and relief emanated from her.

"Thank you." She reached her arms around him, hugging him. She had really wanted to kiss him, but thought better of doing it in front of the team. They tried not to get too personal at work. "I, no...WE have to bring justice to Ava." She left his embrace and faced the team. "Let's bring Bennett in."

As team leader, Callen wasn't sure Kensi and Deeks should be involved in bringing Bennett in, but he knew that if he were in their place, he would want to be there too. He'd want a hand in bringing the man that took his child from the world. "Alright, flight leaves in half an hour." He said. "Get your go bags, settle things at home, and we'll meet at the airport."

* * *

Each team member had a go bag packed and ready at all times, in case of last minute trips for a case, but Callen was the only one truly ready to go at any moments notice. He had nothing tying him down...no one to say goodbye to, no animal to find a temporary home for. He was at the private airport where the plane was waiting with nearly fifteen minutes to spare.

Sam had his bag ready, but he had to call Michelle and fill her in on what was going on. Of course, he couldn't give her too many case details, but he told her what he could. He told her he loved her and then, he talked to his daughter and told her the same thing. His son was away at the Naval Academy, so he couldn't speak to him.

Kensi called her mother and let her know that they were going after Bennett. Deeks was on the phone with their neighbor, Mrs. Grapple. She knew that Deeks was a cop and offered to take in Monty whenever needed. She had a golden retriever that was quite smitten with his mangy German Shepard. Deeks had already left her a key and knew there would be no issue with her getting into the house.

Once everyone was at the airport, they boarded the small jet on their way to Seattle. They were all determined to catch Brennan and bring justice to little Ava.


	5. Chapter 5

The team has a lead on Bennett and now they're off to Seattle in hopes of bringing him in. They will be joined by a new agent in this chapter and he's all my own creation. Just a little warning, there is a small part (in flashback form) that might be a little gruesome. Please feel free to review. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles.

**CHAPTER 5**

The team spent almost three hours flying from Los Angeles to Seattle. They arrived just before nine in the evening and went straight to the motel 6 they would be staying at while they were in town. They couldn't risk staying at the same hotel as Bennett.

Agent Ayden Brennan was there to greet them in the lobby. He wasn't what any of them were expecting, with his tall, muscular build and pale skin. His dark curly hair was longer and pulled back into a loose pony tale and he wore only a black t-shirt and blue jeans. They knew who he was only by the FBI badge that was clipped onto his front jean pocket.

Deeks nudged Sam. "And you think my hair is bad?" He said with one of his cheeky grins. Sam just shook his head and fought a laugh.

Callen stepped in front of his team, intending to be the first to greet the agent. "Agent Brennan?" When he got a nod, he continued. "Special agent G. Callen." He motioned to his team. "This is special agent Hanna, special agent Blye, and Detective Deeks."

"Nice to meet everyone." Ayden replied with a deep voice. "I'd take you to my office and brief you, but my boss is an ass and didn't want me bringing you all in on this. He thought bringing you in would jeopardize our own operation."

"And just what is your operation?" Sam asked curiously.

Ayden raised his eyebrows, not surprised that the other agents wanted to get straight to business. "Maybe we can talk about it in one of your rooms?"

"Of course." Callen replied. They walked to the desk and checked in. He and Sam were sharing a room, while Kensi and Deeks had their own room together. After a few minutes, they had their keys and settled into one of the rooms with Brennan.

"I've been working with a local group of ex convicts known as the X Boys." Ayden leaned against a dresser in the room, getting comfortable as he explained. "These ex convicts were put away for some big crimes. Most wanted to get on the clean and narrow when they got out, but couldn't get a good job and make a decent living because of their criminal record. So they turned back to a life they knew all too well. They're selling drugs, weapons...whatever they can get their hands on. Rumor was that some were determined to get their lives back and found a way to do it. I managed to get in close with some of the X Boys and learned that they had a contact that could get them new identities and even passports so they could leave the country and start fresh somewhere new. This contact was also supplying some of the drugs they were selling."

"This is the man you saw Bennett talking with?" Deeks asked from his spot on one of the double beds in the room.

"Yeah, goes by the name Oliver Twist." He replied.

"Interesting name." Sam said from the other double bed, thinking of the book by the same name.

"Not sure where the hell he got the name, but he's been forging passports and I.D.'s and a number of other legal documents one might need for a new identity. My cover with the X Boys is an ex con who was convicted of vehicular manslaughter. Got out early for good behavior, but had a fuck of a time adjusting. Told one of the boys that I just wished I could get my son back and start over somewhere new with him. So, they introduced me to Oliver this morning. Saw Bennett talking with him at the bar of the Regency before we got to him. After my meet with Oliver, I checked around at the hotel and learned that Bennet's been there two nights and has paid for the rest of the week already, all with cash. I was told by Oliver that it takes a week to get all the documents in order that I need to start fresh, but that it would take longer for me since I need documents for my 'son' as well. It also takes a great deal of money to get them. Not sure if Bennett has the money, but he'll obviously be here long enough to get the documents done."

"So your task is to take down Oliver?" Callen asked curiously.

"That's the goal." Ayden confirmed. "Once he delivers the documents I need, we plan to arrest his sorry ass and put him behind bars."

"Wait, if we go in after Bennett, that could spook Oliver." Deeks said.

"And that's why my boss didn't want you getting involved." Ayden sighed. "Oliver has been known to kill men who've crossed him and he's been forging for years. That's on top of a drug operation he's suspected of playing a part in. The Jackass I work under thinks that Oliver should be the main focus."

"Bennett murdered our baby, we're not just going to sit back and let him go so you can..." Kensi started to lash out, but stopped herself and took in a deep breath. Her team members each eyed her, wondering what she was going to say next. Deeks placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "I'm sorry, I...there has to be a way for us all to get what we're after."

"Wait, your boss sent you on a personal mission?" Ayden asked. He had no idea that Bennett had murdered anyone's baby. He had recognized the man from a watch list, but wasn't up to date on all the details of why the man was wanted. "Not sure that's wise. Had no idea about your baby. That's a tough loss. My wife's had three miscarriages and she's given up trying. We're hoping to start the adoption process soon."

"You're married?" Sam seemed surprised.

"Don't sound too surprised." Ayden shot back, trying not to sound insulted. "We met in grade school and she used to patch me up after my father would get into a drunken rage and beat the living shit outta me. She was there for me during some of the worst times in my life and I'm grateful for her. Don't know how I ever got so lucky."

"Sounds like we might have a few things in common." Deeks replied as he thought about all the abuse he endured from his father during many alcohol induced rages.

Ayden shook his head. "That's a real shame, man. Anyways, back to the case." He said, realizing they were straying from the topic at hand. "I had some thoughts."

"Of course." Callen nodded. "We're all ears."

"I'm not sure how quick you intend to get Bennett, but maybe we can kill two birds with one stone so to speak."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Kensi asked.

"We keep and eye on Bennett and Oliver, figure out when they plan to meet to exchange money and documents." He started explaining.

"And we raid the meet?" Sam guessed.

"Exactly!" Ayden shot back with a grin. "We get them both at the same time."

"That could work." Callen admitted. That could mean waiting days to get Bennett and he wasn't sure how Kensi would feel about that, but at the same time it would be the best way to get him without screwing up the case that Brennan was working.

* * *

If it were up to Kensi, they would have stormed Bennett's hotel room as soon as possible and dragged his ass to jail, though she couldn't be certain that she wouldn't rough him up a little before they took him in. Maybe Hetty had been right not to want her or Deeks in on this mission. They were too emotionally invested, herself especially. She was the one that carried little Ava and felt every move, every kick. It was hard for her to see Bennett living it up in a luxurious hotel while he waited for the one thing that would secure his way out of the country and off to a place where he could start a new life.

While she hated waiting on making a move against Bennett, she was still an agent first and foremost. She understood that they had to wait. She knew the mission came first and at the moment, there were two missions that had collided. They couldn't move on one without risking the other. So, they had to work with the FBI and take down Oliver Twist and Michael Bennett at the same time.

Morning came and already Deeks was complaining about the weather. He was a sun, sand, and surf kind of guy and the clouds prevented the sun from shining bright in Seattle. There had been rain over night, which had gone down to a drizzle through the morning. "What is with this weather? I hate rain. I don't know how anyone can survive without the sun." Everyone could hear him through their earwigs, even Brennan. Deeks was near a back entrance of the hotel watching and waiting for Bennett or Twist, in case they left the building. They wanted to know where both men were at all times.

Kensi wrinkled her face in confusion and gave Callen a look. Then she went all wikipedia on Deeks. "While they do get about one hundred and fifty days of rain here a year, but I'm pretty sure they get to see the sun on occasion." She sat in a rental car out in front of the hotel with Callen. They were both keeping a close eye on main entrance to the hotel.

Ayden laughed at the banter. He lived in Washington, so he knew that they did witness the sun a few days of the year. He'd grown used to the rain though. He sat in the hotel lobby with Sam. Bennett had not seen Sam during any of his run in's with NCIS, so Sam went undercover as a friend of Ayden's who served in prison with him.

Eric and Nell were back in OPS. They had views on all the hotel cameras and street cameras outside the hotel in case Twist or Bennett left.

Ayden and Sam had a perfect view of the hotel bar from their spot in the lobby. After sitting for nearly an hour faking chit chat and small talk, they saw Michael Bennett slyly enter the bar. Sam could tell that he was carefully avoiding hotel cameras.

He nodded to Ayden. "I'm going for a drink." Sam said.

Ayden didn't feel the need to reply. He just watched as Sam walked off.

Sam made his way into the bar where he saw Bennett sitting at the main bar, presumably waiting for a drink. He made his way to the bar and grabbed a seat only two away from the man and ordered a beer.

Bennett sipped a scotch and didn't give much attention to Sam. He was too focused on avoiding cameras in the bar.

Sam's beer came and he took a quick sip. "Thanks man." He said to the barkeeper. "Just what I needed after the shitty week I've had."

Bennett overheard Sam and smiled. He held up his glass and turned to him saying, "to shitty weeks, or in my case, shitty years."

Sam knew that was his in. He clinked his beer bottle to Bennet's glass. "Glad to know I'm not the only one having a bad week, though I'm sorry to hear it man." He replied.

"Oh, it's been a helluva year for me, but I don't want to trouble you with my woes." Bennett said. It wasn't so much that he didn't want to trouble Sam, it was that he just didn't want to get into it with anyone. He was on the run. He knew several federal agencies were after him and he couldn't risk telling anyone about himself.

"I hear ya." Sam shot back, taking a swig of his beer. His mood softened and a tone of sadness came over him. "It's been crazy for me too."

"Well, I'm putting the past behind me and getting a fresh start come the end of the week. I suggest you consider the same thing." Bennett replied.

Sam shook his head. "Naw, I wish I could, but..." His eyes got teary. "You ever wish you could take justice into your own hands?"

Bennett smiled. "Oh, you have no idea." He took a sip of his scotch.

"I lost my wife while I was in prison." Sam began to explain. "She was murdered and the police won't do anything about it."

Bennett raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Do they know who did it?" He asked.

"_I_ know who did it, but there just isn't enough proof for the police to do anything." Sam replied.

"If you were in prison, how do you know who the killer is?" Bennett sipped his scotch again.

"My wife and I were in the midst of divorce when I got sent to prison. Marriage just wasn't a good fit for us, but we were great friends and had a kid together." Sam came up with a story, which fit in with his cover. "She started seeing an old buddy of mine who I knew was trouble. I tried warning her, but she wouldn't hear it. Next thing I know, I'm getting letters about him being controlling and how he's pushing her around a bit. She said she was gonna end it with him. A few days later I got news of her death."

"So you think it was this buddy of yours?"

"I know it was." Sam took a swig of beer. "Just don't have enough proof for the police."

Bennet sighed. It reminded him of his wife and daughter's murder. The police didn't have enough proof to go after the killer and Bennett couldn't stand the fact that the man was free and clear. If the police would not get justice for their murder, he would. And, he did get justice. He and his son found the bastard and mutilated him before murdering him.

"_Help me get him into the basement." Michael Bennett ordered of his son._

_Daniel Bennett grabbed the unconscious man's legs, while his father held the man under his arms. They both walked into the house through the garage entrance and down the basement stairs off the kitchen of their home. They laid the man on an old bed that was already set up and tied his wrists and ankles to the head board and foot board of the bed._

_The man was Dave Harris, some random junky who had been bragging out on the streets about raping and murdering a mother and daughter. When confronted by Bennett, the man knew just who his wife and daughter were. He said that they were the best piece of ass he'd had in a long time. That wasn't proof enough for the police though. Bennett begged them to arrest the man and they would do nothing. So, he and his son followed Harris and waited for the right time to drug and kidnap him._

_Not too long after being tied down, Harris' eyes opened and immediately scanned the premises. They landed on Bennett and his son. "Welcome to Hell!" Bennett said, greeting the man._

"_Is this really the guy?" Daniel asked, wanting to be sure that what they were about to do was done to the right man. He wasn't with his father when he had confronted the man, just when they had followed and kidnapped him._

"_This is the bastard." He answered._

"_Wait, no..." Harris pleaded when he recognized the older man._

_Bennett grabbed his dewalt drill and revved it up. "You're going to pay for raping and murdering my wife and daughter." He let out a vile laugh, joined in by his son._

_Together, they both tortured the man. They left him with his penis drilled, tears in his anus from various objects being inserted and ripped out, chemical burns over most of his body, missing fingers, and various other injuries. _

Killing Dave Harris had not brought his wife or his daughter back. In fact, killing the man did nothing to ease the pain of losing them. He was glad the man could hurt no one else, but in the process of getting revenge he had lost his son who was the only family he had left. After losing his son, he was out for revenge again. His son's killer would pay and she did, or so he thought. Now this man at the bar next to him was in a similar situation. Does he let the man that killed his wife walk or does he get his revenge? He had no idea what to tell the man.

"I feel for you, I really do." Bennett said. "Just think about your child though. Whatever you do, make sure your child doesn't lose another parent."

Sam gave a slight smile. "That's some damn good advice."He was actually a little surprised at the advice.

* * *

Eric and Nell sat in ops eating Oreos as they watched the camera feeds on the screen before them. They were surprised when Hetty had not objected to them having food in Ops, but Hetty knew that they would sit and watch the cameras for hours in order to help their team and give no thought to leaving for food or rest. She knew that none of her team would rest until Bennett was caught.

Oliver Twist came into view on one of the cameras near the hotel. He had darker curly hair from what they could tell and he was of medium height and build. He was dressed in black and walked with a certain poise.

"We've got Twist approaching the hotel from the rear." Nell said into the coms, not sure which team members were listening.

Deeks went on high alert, eyes scanning the rear of the hotel for a sign of the man. Brennan had shown each team member a picture of Twist so they knew who to look out for. It didn't take long to spot him nearing the building. "I've got him." He said softly into the coms. "He's entering now."

"Looks like he's just in time for his meet with Agent Brennan." Callen replied into the coms from his rental car out front.

Nell and Eric watched as Twist went from the street camera to the rear lobby camera of the hotel. They followed him on camera's through the lobby to where Agent Brennan sat with a newspaper.

Ayden Brennan saw Twist and slowly lowered the paper he was pretending to read. Twist sat in the chair next to him where Sam had sat earlier. "Do you have what I've asked for?" The man asked of him, his voice low and deep.

Brennan pulled out an envelope from his back pocket. "It's all there...the picture, the extra cash."

Twist quickly took the envelope and opened it to peek inside. There was his extra cash and a picture of a little boy. Brennan had already paid him half of his payment for his new identity and passport. He had to pay extra for his son and provide a picture for the passport, which was what the envelope contained. The rest would be paid upon retrieval of the new passports and I.D.s. He skimmed the money and decided it was enough, though he hadn't counted it. "I'll have it all ready by next Friday. Pick up and final payment can be done here." Twist said. He liked doing business at the hotel.

"Great..." Brennan could barely finish. Oliver Twist was already raising to leave. He wasn't one for 'hello's' or 'goodbyes' and he didn't' like to sit for long, which is something Brennan was quickly learning.

"He's heading for the rear entrance again." Eric said through the coms.

Deeks grinned as he lifted a coffee and sipped it. His free hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny tracking chip. "I'm all ready for him." He replied.

Twist walked out of the rear of the hotel, onto the large veranda that had tables overlooking a large garden behind the hotel. Deeks turned with perfect timing and slammed right into the man, coffee spilling down the front of him.

"Ah.." Twist screamed out, the hot coffee seeping into his clothes. "What the hell?"

Deeks placed an arm on his shoulder to balance the man. There eyes met. "Hey, you ok. I'm so sorry!" Quickly he placed the tracking chip on the man's jacket collar before moving his hand away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Twist snapped, his eyes filled with anger.

"Sorry man, there was this girl and..." Deeks trailed off, noticing his anger was rising. "Oh you should have seen her. She's a real looker and her ass was outta this world."

Kensi heard Deeks from the coms and grunted in annoyance. "You know I can hear you." She said, not knowing if Deeks had really seen a girl or was just using that as his excuse to run into Twist. Callen shot her a look as if to say 'calm down.' She crossed her arms in defiance with a 'hmph.'

"Ugh, just get out of my way." Twist snarled, pushing Deeks aside to walk around him.

Nell made a few clicks on the computer back in Ops. "Tracker is online and working." She confirmed to the team. They were hoping that tracking Twist would lead them to his base of operation. Arresting Twist was one thing, but shutting down his operation was another thing entirely...something that not even Brennan's boss had thought of. They were so focused on getting Twist, that it didn't dawn on them that someone else could just pick up where he left off and carry on the operation. They didn't want anyone else being able to use Twist's system for forging identities and passports. The tracker allowed them to follow Twist a little closer than just using traffic cams and other cameras in the area that they could easily lose him on.

"Great!" Brennan mumbled into the coms from the lobby. "I can't wait to bring this bastard down." The sooner Twist was in jail, the sooner he was home with his wife.


	6. Chapter 6

Meant to post this sooner, but the lack of reviews on the last two chapters had me not so motivated. Despite that, I will finish the story though and continue to update. Maybe my story sucks, maybe it doesn't. I don't know. Reviews tend to help with that...lol. Anyways, they found Bennett and now let's see if they can catch him and Twist.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles.

**CHAPTER 6**

Oliver Twist lead the FBI and NCIS right to his base of operation. It was a dry cleaners in a low income neighborhood just outside of Seattle. Brennan had a team of FBI agents watching over the shop and gathering whatever information they could about the place and Twist's operation.

They learned that there was a basement in the building and assumed that was where his drug operation was. They caught sight of what they suspected were drugs going in and out of an alley entrance, while the front was set up like your average, run of the mill dry cleaners. They suspected that the dry cleaners was also where Twist had his equipment for forging identities and passports, but they couldn't be certain until they raided the place. Unfortunately, they had to wait before they could send a team in. It would be days before they were ready to raid, as Brennan and the team at NCIS were working on related cases that took precedence.

Deeks and Kensi sat for days watching Bennett living it up in the fancy hotel. Everything he did at the Hotel was paid for in cash and he hadn't left the hotel once since they had been watching him and they guessed he probably hadn't left the hotel since he had checked in. He couldn't risk going out and being seen somewhere.

They both hated watching him live in such elegance. They knew from pictures on the hotel website, that it was a pretty fancy place. The rooms had marble fixtures and other expensive stones, high end linens, and swanky design styles throughout. Bennett could order in food from a menu that offered an array of seafood, filet mignon, prime rib, and an assortment of rich, delectable cakes. He was living the high life and they couldn't wait to arrest him and send him to his new home...a 6x9 cell, where the shit hole was next to the bed and the food tasted like ass.

Part of Kensi wished that she could take her gun and shoot his sorry ass, but she knew that would make her no better than he was. He lost his wife and daughter. When police did nothing against the man who killed them, Bennett had taken the law into his own hands. He had become a murderer. She knew she couldn't stoop that low. She knew that it was her job to arrest him, to send him back to jail. Shooting the man would not bring her daughter back and it certainly would not ease the pain of losing her. She had shot people before. Hell, she had even killed before, but never out of cold blood, never out of revenge. She was not a murderer. She hoped that Deeks wasn't either.

Deeks wanted Bennett back in prison. He wanted the law to win out in this case, but he had no idea how much his anger would fuel him when they finally moved in to arrest Bennett.

* * *

Finally, the week neared it's end. It was time for Twist and Bennett to meet. It was concluded, after watching the two of them for the week, that their meet would be at the hotel. Bennett would exchange the rest of his money for his new identity and passport.

For once since their visit, the sun decided to grace the agents with it's presence. Rays danced across the windshield of the rental car that Kensi and Deeks were waiting in. It made it difficult for them to see the front of the hotel, but they weren't so worried about it. They wouldn't enter without word from Callen and Sam, who were inside the hotel waiting.

Sam was waiting in the bar, sipping a drink he had ordered. If Bennett saw him again, he hoped the man would just assume he was back again to drink away his sorrows.

Callen was in the lobby, hiding behind a newspaper. He was watching, waiting, hoping that Twist would enter the hotel sooner rather than later. They had no exact time on the meet and he would rather not sit all day.

Agent Ayden Brennan was having coffee out on the back veranda of the hotel. He was sitting, waiting, hoping that there would be no issues taking down Twist and Bennett.

A team of FBI agents were waiting on standby to raid Twist's dry cleaning business. Once they had word that Twist was in custody, they would move in and enter the building. They would put an end to his whole operation.

Ayden watched Twist step foot on the veranda. "I've got Twist in view." He worried Twist might see him and get suspicious, but the man didn't seem to notice him. It helped that he wasn't wearing the usual clothes of his alias and had a pair of thick rimmed sunglasses on with a baseball hat.

Hearing Brennan through the coms, Eric and Nell both looked at their screens, showing camera feeds from the lobby of the hotel. "He's in the rear lobby walking towards the bar." Nell added.

"I've got Bennett stepping out of the lobby elevator." Callen said into the coms. "Kensi, Deeks, standby."

Kensi and Deeks both exited their rental car and walked towards the front hotel entrance. They both pulled their guns and checked their ammo on the way. Neither were planning on shooting Bennett, but they would if the situation called for it.

Brennan approached the hotel from the rear, watching as Twist entered. He waited before entering, giving the man time to get to Bennett.

Bennett walked nonchalantly into the hotel bar off the lobby. He was surprised that Twist wasn't waiting already and even more surprised at how slow the bar was, considering it was the middle of the weekend. Besides the bartender, whom he didn't recognize from any of his other trips at the bar, he saw one man at a table and the same black man he had talked to the other day at the bar. Something didn't seem right about it. His breathing panicked and he knew he had to get out of there.

"No, no." He muttered to himself as he quickly spun around on his heels. Bennett left the bar and headed for the main entrance in the lobby, his eyes scanning around cautiously as he went.

"Bennett's been spooked." Callen said through the coms. "He's on his way out the front."

"Damn it." Sam replied angrily.

"I'm going after him. Sam, help Brennan with Twist. He's on his way to the bar." Callen ordered.

Twist walked through the lobby and stopped about halfway to the bar. He thought he saw Bennett walking to the front of the hotel when the man should have been in the bar already waiting for him. He hadn't intended on being late to his meet with Bennett, but traffic had other plans for him that morning and he was caught behind an accident on one of the roads in his route to the hotel from his place of business. He wondered if something had spooked the other man. He took a deep breath as he tried to decide what to do. He could go after the man, but if something had spooked him, he didn't want to get in the middle of it. He knew Bennett was a wanted man. He decided it would be best to just turn back, head back to his business and contact the man later to see about exchanging his goods for the rest of the payment owed to him. Turning back proved problematic though.

Brennan walked in after Twist. He stopped when Twist stopped, his hand resting on the gun in it's holster at his side. He heard through the coms that Bennett was on his way out of the hotel, so it was now or never. This was his only chance at getting Twist. He had hoped to catch the man in the act of exchanging money and goods, which included fake id's and passports, but even just catching him with the fake documents would be enough, especially since they would be raiding Twist's business any time now and gathering up more evidence against him.

Twist turned towards him, intent on leaving the premises. When he saw Brennan, he was a little confused. He wasn't supposed to meet with the man until next week.

"Don't move Twist." Brennan ordered, pulling his gun from it's holster and aiming it at the man.

"Fuck." The man cursed under his breath. "What's going on, Falco?"

John Falco was Brennan's alias. "It's Ayden Brennan, FBI. You're under arrest for document forgery and I'm sure there will be plenty of other charges added."

"Shit." He whirled around and immediately went into a sprint towards the front of the hotel.

Sam stepped out of the hotel bar, his gun poised and ready. "NCIS, stop right there." He shouted to the man quickly approaching him.

Twist stopped in his tracks, all color leaving his face as the realization of what was happening set in. Someone had set up a trap, either to get him, to get Bennett, or to get both of them in one shot. He glanced around, checking for a way out. There was none.

"Put your hands up." Sam ordered.

Twist complied. He was tempted to reach for the gun at his waist, but knew he wouldn't get a shot off before either agent could shoot him.

Brennan came up from behind, holstering his gun so he could grab Twist's arms and cuff them behind his back. Once cuffed, he checked the man first for a weapon, which he found and quickly handed off to Sam, and then for the forged documents, which he found in a brown manila envelope tucked in the back of his pants. "I'm guessing these are for Bennett?" He asked.

"I'm not saying a word." Twist snarled angrily.

"We've got Twist." Sam alerted the rest of the team via coms as they walked him out of the rear of the hotel to be taken into custody.

* * *

Bennett walked through the front entrance of the hotel. He had no idea if he was being followed or not and quickened his pace just to be on the safe side. He had a contingency plan in place, just in case any of the authorities got wind of his location, so now he had to put that plan in motion.

The sun felt warm on his face as he made his way down the hotel stairs. He reached to his ankle for a small pistol that he had holstered. He was on high alert now, viewing almost everyone as an enemy.

Kensi and Deeks were ready for Bennett, both with their guns aimed. When she saw him, she wasn't prepared for her body to react the way it did. Her breathing hitched and she felt a ghost pain in her abdomen where Bennett had stabbed her. Her mind flashed to the knife that penetrated her and killed baby Ava.

When Bennett saw the agents, he immediately started firing. He aimed for Kensi first, recognizing her the most. He had thought she was dead, but he never did stick around Los Angeles long enough to verify that.

"Kensi." Deeks yelled, trying to get her attention. She took cover just in the nick of time, though Bennett's aim had been way off.

Deeks fired at Bennett, grazing his arm as the man took cover behind a pole. Bennett reached his gun out and started firing wildly, causing Deeks to take cover with Kensi. He knew something wasn't right with Kensi and was surprised to see her crouched behind a row of bushes with tears in her eyes. "You ok?" He asked with worry.

She wiped a few stray tears. "I'll be ok. It was just hard seeing him." She answered. It was one thing to see him from afar, while they were in stake out mode in their rental car, but another to actually see him in person.

Callen came out from the hotel cautiously. He had heard multiple gunshots, but wasn't sure who was doing the shooting. As the agents took cover, Bennett decided to run and Callen caught a perfect view of the man. "Stop running Bennett." Callen ordered, his gun aimed at the moving target.

Bennett waved his arm behind him, firing his gun wildly at Callen, causing him to duck down. He tried to fire again, but cursed when he realized the gun was empty. He threw the gun angrily at the ground and ran as fast as he could.

Deeks ran after him, Kensi following quickly at his heels once she had regained her composure and forced the tears away. She had to be strong for Ava. She had to bring justice to Ava and catch Bennet. Callen was in pursuit only moments later.

Bennett knew that the agents were high on his heels so he pumped his legs and ran as fast as he could. He was headed for a parking garage where he had a car waiting. He had a suitcase of things already waiting in the trunk, as well as a bag of cash waiting and an extra weapon. If he could just get to his car, he might have a fighting chance at escaping again.

Deeks was approaching Bennett quickly. "Come on, Bennett. Give it up." He shouted.

The older man rounded a corner and jetted into the street, dodging cars as he went. Deeks entered the street and a car braked hard, skidding to a stop only an inch away from him.

"Deeks!" Kensi shouted from behind, worried that he was almost hit...worried that he was being a bit reckless in his effort to get Bennett.

Deeks kept running. He wasn't about to let the murderer of his baby girl get away again. Kensi tore after them, while Callen took another route. He had a suspicion that Bennett might be making a run for a nearby parking garage. He couldn't think of anywhere else nearby that Bennett could go and the man certainly wouldn't get far on foot. He probably had a car waiting for him, or so Callen assumed.

Bennett cursed under his breath when he realized how close the shaggy haired agent was getting to him. Was he even an agent? Bennett knew that one of the men that helped put him in prison was a detective with the LAPD. He just wasn't sure which one that was. He did look familiar to Bennet though.

As the man came closer and closer, Bennett realized he may not make it to his car. He may have to stop and put up a fight. He knew the agent had a gun and he knew the agent would not hesitate to use it, but he himself had run out of ammo and had abandoned his own gun. All he had on him was a knife, the same knife he had used on the brunette agent.

"_She's alive, but I wonder if that baby lived?"_ Bennett thought as he neared the parking garage. When Bennett first escaped prison and sought the agent that killed his son, he wasn't expecting to find her pregnant. No, that had just been a bonus. _"I hope she lost it. I hope she felt how I felt when my children were ripped from me, from the world." _Thinking about her and her baby just made his anger rise. He rounded a corner and entered the parking garage.

The third agent surprised him, gun ready and aimed. "Stop right there Bennett." Callen demanded.

Bennett didn't stop. Instead, he kept running and found himself dodging bullets.

Deeks and Kensi both reached the garage only moments later. They were just in time to see Bennett dodging bullets as he ran up a ramp to the second floor of the garage. They followed Callen after him.

Bennett made it to his car, an older Ford Focus. It wasn't the greatest car, but with some of his offshore bank accounts frozen, he had limited funds to secure a getaway car. He quickly had the door unlocked and the keys in the ignition.

"Step out of the car." He heard one of the male agents say. The agents were surrounding his car with their guns ready, two on his driver's side and one behind the car.

Ignoring him, Bennett put the car in reverse and squealed backwards, forcing Kensi to jump out of the way. She barely avoided his bumper crashing into her.

Callen and Deeks weren't sure if Bennett was armed or not, but he was considered dangerous and they weren't about to let him run again, so they opened fire on the car. Bennett put the car in drive and tried to turn away from the agents to speed off, but bullets broke through the side windows and he took one to the arm, just inches above where the previous bullet had grazed. In the chaos, he hit the gas pedal a little too hard and his front end went straight into another car. It came to a halt, his body lurching forward into the steering wheel.

Deeks didn't waste any time going for Bennett. He yanked the driver's door open quickly and dragged the man out. He was oblivious to Bennett's bullet wound. Or maybe he just didn't care about it. He forced Bennett hard against the car and his anger immediately lashed out at the man with hard punches to the face. This was the man that murdered his baby, that almost took the love of his life from this world. Here he thought he'd have to worry about Kensi getting too emotional and he was the one lashing out at Bennett, he was the one getting emotional.

Kensi made it back to her feet and saw Deeks making mince meat of Bennett's face and she immediately reached out to him. "No, Deeks." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ava wouldn't want you to do this."

Callen stood nearby, watching and waiting, his gun still aimed. He wasn't very surprised at Deeks' actions. Hell, he wanted to punch the guys brains out too, but he knew better of it and hoped that Kensi could reason with him.

Deeks focused on Kensi's voice. He thought about Ava. His fist fell to his side, though his other hand still held Bennett against the car. "You're not worth it." He said to the man, who's face was now bloody.

Before he could reach for his cuffs, he heard Callen yelling, "Knife!" There's a sharp pain in his chest and he can hear a gunshot ring out. He's not sure who fired, but he sees Bennett take a bullet to the head. He releases the man and staggers back. He barely has time to acknowledge the knife in his chest before he starts to lose balance. Kensi catches him as he falls to the ground and Callen rushes over to catch and move Bennett's body before it can fall on the detective.

Callen calls out through the coms for an ambulance and without even thinking says, "Agent down, Agent down. Get me an ambulance, Eric."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, this would have been a long chapter without it and it's kind of long to begin with.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. They have definitely been motivating. Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter. I wanted to update sooner, but I have been super busy the last few days. Let's see how serious Deeks is.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles

**CHAPTER 7**

Callen realizes his mistake as soon as the words are out of his mouth. Deeks wasn't an agent. He was a cop, an officer. He knows that Hetty had offered him the chance to become an agent and he hadn't the slightest clue why Deeks had never taken her up on the offer. He was a great cop and he'd make one hell of an agent.

"It's five minute's out." Eric replied from ops.

"Sam or Kensi?" Nell asked.

"It's Deeks." Kensi replies, a slight tremble in her voice.

"He was stabbed." Callen added in.

Deeks was getting pale, his breathing labored. He winced with every tiny move he tried to make. His first instinct was to reach for the knife, to pull it out, but Kensi grabbed his hands and stopped him. She had no idea if the knife had struck any arteries. It was just below his heart, but the blade was angled up towards it. She couldn't risk him pulling it out. At least with it in, there was minimal blood loss. "I can't let you take that out." She said.

"Kens..." His eyes started losing focus and she could tell he was in pain.

Callen laid Bennett's body several feet away from Deeks' and walked back to his team mates. "Ambulance is only a few minutes out Deeks. You just gotta stay with us until then ok?"

"Mmhmm." Deeks mumbled.

"You're going to be fine." Kensi encouraged. "You have to be." She had already lost a father, a daughter...she couldn't lose a husband too. She knew if she lost Deeks, she would never be the same. She would be completely and utterly broken without him.

* * *

Sam made his way to the parking garage as fast as he could when he heard that Deeks was stabbed. He got there just in time to watch the paramedics tend to the detective. They had him loaded into the ambulance quickly, Kensi hot on their heels. She wasn't letting them leave without her and he didn't blame her.

Sam was always a little leery of their relationship. It wasn't that he didn't want them to be happy, it's just that he knew from experience how hard it could be to work with the one you loved the most in the world. He and Michelle tried to work together as little as possible for that reason alone. Not to mention that they couldn't both risk their lives together on a case and risk leaving their children without parents.

He couldn't see Deeks very well before he was put in the ambulance, but he had heard what happened through the coms. He didn't know how serious the stab wound was and he was worried about their shaggy haired friend. He had once questioned the man's character, but now, even though he still joked with the man, he had a respect for the man and wouldn't want anyone else out in the field with them. He knew Deeks was strong. He knew Deeks would pull through.

His eyes settled on Bennett's body once the ambulance left. "So, it's finally done?" He asked his partner.

Callen took in a weary breath, meeting eyes with Sam. "It's done, but now Deeks...he's gonna get through this."

"I know." Sam replied.

The ambulance pulled into the emergency bay at the University of Washington Medical Center. At that point, Deeks was pale. He wasn't breathing well and his body trembled. He had begged the paramedics to take out the knife, but they refused. There was a little blood around the wound, but not as much as they would have expected. They weren't sure if the knife had punctured anything and couldn't risk removing it.

When they whisked him inside the hospital, Kensi followed close behind them. She wasn't leaving Deeks. She had to make sure he was ok. She couldn't handle another loss. Of course, the doctors didn't let her get far. When they wheeled him into one of the trauma bays, they told her she had to wait. So, she stood just outside the door, watching what was happening through the little window on the door.

She watched as doctors and nurses hooked him up to machines and checked vitals. Everything was happening so fast that she could barely comprehend it. Someone pushed past here, wheeling in some kind of machine to use on Deeks. She had no idea what it was, but watched as they used it on him.

Minutes later, they were rushing Deeks out of the room. She ran after them, wondering where they were taking him. "Wait, what's going on?" She demanded, her question ignored.

"Ma'am?"

Kensi whirled around, instantly recognizing one of the doctors that was in the room with Deeks. "What's going on? Is he going to be ok?" She asked.

"I'm Doctor Greenbaum. I've been assessing your partner." The older male doctor explained. "The knife punctured his left anterior artery of the heart." Kensi's face immediately filled with worry, her mind thinking the worst. He continued. "Had you removed the knife on scene, he would have bled to death in a matter of minutes. With the knife in place, the bleeding was drastically slowed, but some blood did leak out internally, flooding some of his chest cavity."

"So um..." Kensi didn't even know what to say, what to ask. She was speechless.

"We've taken him up to surgery. Once the knife is removed, they'll have a short window to assess and repair the artery before he bleeds out. We've already done a tube theracostomy, which basically means that we've inserted a drainage tube in his chest to remove the access blood in the chest cavity."

"Ok..." Kensi was having a hard time taking it in and tears welled in her eyes.

"Supposing they are able to close up the wound in his artery without issue, I don't foresee any long term affects. He will be out of work for a while recuperating, but I do think he will make a full recovery."

Kensi heaved a sigh of relief. She wiped at a few tears that had fallen down her cheek. "So he's going to be ok?" She asked. "I can't lose him."

"Yes, I think he will be ok, but let's not get too excited yet." Dr. Greenbaum said. "He's still in surgery and anything can happen. Wait here and I'll make sure a nurse get's you as soon as they are finished with him."

"Right, ok." Kensi replied. "Thank you doctor."

Kensi found a chair there in the waiting area. She sat, the plastic back feeling uncomfortable behind her. _"You'd think they'd make these damn chairs more comfortable."_ She grumbled to herself, trying to not think about Deeks. She spotted a tv in the corner and tuned into that, hoping for distraction or at least something to bide the time with until Deeks was out of surgery and she could see him again.

Judge Judy was on and Kensi could hardly believe how stupid and trivial some of the cases were. Unfortunately, Judge Judy only made her think of Deeks. She wondered what he was like back when he worked for the district attorney, back when he was playing lawyer. She wondered what his transition to being a cop was like. Even though they had been together for a few years now and partnered even longer, there was still a lot she didn't know about him.

Another episode of the show started and she continued watching absentmindedly before she caught sight of a familiar face. Sam came towering down the hall towards the waiting area. Callen was only a few feet behind him. "Hey, Kens." Sam greeted her. "How's Deeks?"

She took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly before mustering an answer. "The knife hit an artery in his heart." She almost broke into tears again. "There was blood in his chest cavity, that they...um, that they had to drain. He's in surgery now."

"Is he going to be ok?" Callen asked curiously. He couldn't fathom the thought of losing one of his brothers in arms.

Kensi nodded, fighting the tears. "The doctor seems optimistic, but we'll have to uh, wait and see."

"Ok, then we will wait." Callen replied, taking a seat next to her.

"I'll get us some coffees." Sam said, heading off to find the hospital cafeteria. He may as well grab a few sandwiches or something too. He didn't know if Kensi would eat, but he knew she had to take care of herself and be strong for Deeks.

"Did they get Twist?" Kensi asked Callen.

"He's in federal custody as we speak and the raid on his base of operation went off without a hitch." He explained, seeing a bit of relief in her mismatched eyes. "His operation has been closed for good."

Her breathing hitched. "And Bennett?" She asked. "Is he...um..." She knew he had been shot, but she had been too focused on Deeks to notice if the man was actually dead or not.

"Dead." Callen said calmly. They sat in silence until Sam returned.

Sam returned a short while later with coffees and a few doughnuts. He figured Kensi was more likely to eat a doughnut than a sandwich. "Thought you might like something to eat." He said, holding out a bag of doughnuts to Kensi. It was nearly lunchtime anyways.

"Oh, I don't think..." Kensi wasn't sure she was hungry, though the doughnuts were certainly tempting.

"You need to eat." Callen added as he took a coffee from Sam.

"Ok, thanks." She said with a sigh, taking a doughnut. She thought better of arguing with the two of them.

After sitting, eating, and waiting, Kensi suddenly felt nauseous. Panic came over her and she ran for the closest trashcan. Her doughnut and what little breakfast she had eaten that morning came out into the can, followed by a few dry heaves.

"You ok, Kensi?" Callen asked with concern. He had risen from his seat, ready to run to her if she needed.

She pulled her hair back and stood straight. "Yeah, I think so." The bile taste in her mouth almost made her gag and suddenly she felt dizzy, her body swaying.

Sam jumped up. "You sure you're ok?"

Callen stepped over to her, ready to catch her in case she fell.

"I, uh..." She wasn't sure what to say. She had no idea what was going on.

Sam saw a nurse walking through the waiting area. "Excuse me?" He said, getting the red heads attention.

"Yes, can I help you?" She said, looking up at him.

"My friend here isn't doing so well." He gestured to Kensi and the nurse looked over to her.

"Oh, I see." The nurse replied.

"No, I'm fine. You don't have to..." Kensi tried to argue, but the nurse was already walking over to her.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked Kensi. Glancing in the trash can she said. "Oh, lose your lunch, huh?"

"Well, yeah and I might be a little dizzy." Kensi admitted.

"Ok, let's just get you to a chair and we'll get some quick vitals." The nurse said.

Kensi gave Sam an evil glare before letting the nurse lead her away. "We'll wait here." Sam and Callen said in unison.

* * *

Kensi sat in a chair in a small curtained area of the ER. The nurse, who was actually a registered nurse, had taken her blood pressure and checked her heart rate. Both were slightly elevated. Then, she took a blood sample for testing. She checked her throat, ears, and nose before finally getting to some questions.

"Are you under any stress lately?" The red head asked.

"Well, I am in the ER and...work can be kind of stressful." Kensi answered.

"And if you don't mind me asking, what brought you to the ER?" She questioned curiously, thinking that stress could play a big part in the patients sudden bought of nausea and dizziness.

"Uh, my husband was um...he was stabbed and brought in." Kensi said, not willing to meet eyes with the nurse.

"Oh, I see." She replied. "I'm so sorry." After a long pause, she asked. "And what was it you've had to eat today?"

"Just a twinkie for breakfast and a doughnut for lunch." Kensi could immediately see the look of concern on the nurses face.

"You had a twinkie for breakfast?" She asked rhetorically. "Ok and how have your eating habbits been lately?"

"Well, I've been a little stressed the last week or so and I guess I haven't been eating regularly." She admitted. Most of what she had eaten during their week there in Seattle was junk and fast food. She knew it wasn't ideal, but they had been to focused on Bennett and she didn't have time to worry about what she was eating or how often she was eating.

"Ok, well I just need one more thing from you." The nurse held out a cup.

Kensi's raised her eyebrows curiously. "Is that really necessary?"

"I want to run a urinalysis just to be safe." She handed over the cup to her patient. "I think this could have been brought on by your stress and maybe thanks to your eating habits over the last week, but I want to be certain. I'll also discuss with one of the doctors on call and get his opinions. The bathroom is just down the hall though and you can wait back here when you're done."

"Ok." Kensi replied. She did as she was told and then waited. And waited. And waited some more. _"What is taking so long?" _Kensi was getting impatient. She had to get back out to the waiting area and wait for news on Deeks.

In all reality, Kensi hadn't waited too long. The nurse had put a rush on all her tests because she knew her patient was there waiting for her husband to get out of surgery. She knew Kensi would be eager to get back to the waiting area. The test results were a bit of a surprise, but she hoped her patient took the news alright.

Kensi looked up at the nurse as soon as she saw the curtain moving. "So..."

The nurse smiled. "I have some interesting news for you."

"And that would be?" Kensi asked.

"You're pregnant."

Kensi froze, her breathing momentarily stopping. To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

"You weren't expecting that were you?" She asked. "I assume you and your husband weren't trying?"

Kensi and Deeks hadn't really talked about having another child. They were just starting to get over the loss of Ava and she wasn't sure she was ready for another attempt at having a baby. "No, we weren't." In fact, if she had to be honest, the two of them haven't had a lot of sex since they lost Ava...not until recently when she started breaking down her walls again and she thought they had been safe every time they had done it.

"Well, I recommend you set something up with your primary doctor so you can get in for a sonogram. That can tell you how far along you are." The nurse explained, not that Kensi needed an explanation. She was already familiar with all of that. The nurse continued. "I think the extra stress and eating habbits, on top of the pregnancy are the reasons behind your sudden nausea and dizziness. There's nothing in the urinalysis and blood work that suggest anything else. Just make sure you're eating better and try to keep your stress to a minimum whenever you can." Yeah, like that last one would be easy. "I don't see why you can't go back out to your friends. I'm sure they'll be finished with you're husband's surgery soon."

"Right, thanks." Kensi stuttered. She was still in shock. How could she be pregnant? Well, she knew how, but still couldn't fathom it. She had no idea how Deeks would take the news. Would he be happy? Did he even want to try for another kid? So many thoughts swirled around in her mind. She tried to calm herself and take slow, even breaths. _"I'm pregnant, I'm having a baby. No, we're having a baby."_ She thought. _"We can do this." _She remembered something her mother said about baby Ava watching over her little brothers or sisters from heaven. She glanced up, as if searching for heaven. She pictured Ava's tiny little face. "I know you'll watch over your little brother or sister." She said as a single tear slid down her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

This will be the final chapter. I meant to warn everyone, but my plan was to originally split this up into two and I just didn't think I had enough written to do that. Thanks for all the great reviews by the way. I look forward to all your final reviews. To add in, I am no doctor. I researched a bit for this chapter, but I know my medical jargon is not perfect. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles

**CHAPTER 8**

Sam and Callen were happy when Kensi finally emerged from elsewhere in the ER. They were both eager to know what was troubling her. Maybe she had a bug, maybe it was stress. They both rose, waiting for her to get closer and say something.

"Hey." She said, greeting them.

"Well?" Sam asked. "What's the prognosis?"

She thought for a moment before answering. She wasn't sure if she should tell them about the baby or not. Perhaps, Deeks should be the first one to know. "It's just a little bit of stress." She lied, though it was only a partial lie. Stress did play a role in her sudden illness, it just wasn't the only factor.

Callen furrowed his brow curiously, not sure if he believed her or not. "That's it? Stress?"

"Yeah." She shot back quickly, not daring to look him in the eye and risk him seeing through her lie.

Sam wasn't quite sure he believed her answer, but he didn't have time to get a real answer. A doctor was walking up to them.

Kensi quickly recognized the doctor. "Dr. Greenbaum? How was the surgery? Is he ok? When can we see him?" She immediately bombarded him with questions. Callen shot her a look, as if somehow telling her to calm down. So, she slouched back a bit, giving the doctor some breathing room.

The doctor gave her a faint smile. "Once they were in surgery, they were able to assess the wound better. They were able to remove the blade and had only about a minute or two to close up the artery before he bled to death. Mr. Deeks is lucky that you and the paramedics made certain he not do it himself or he would not be here right now. I'm pleased to say that he made it through surgery without complication." Dr. Greenbaum explained.

"So, he's going to be ok?" Kensi asked. She was relieved that the surgery went well, but wasn't sure what his recovery would entail given that his heart would be healing over the next several weeks.

"I do believe so." He replied. "His vitals are all well and he'll need a few weeks to heal. I don't want him putting to much stress on the heart too quickly, but give it some time and he'll be back to normal."

Kensi felt tears swelling in her eyes and she breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"When can we see him?" Callen asked curiously. He wanted to see for himself that Deeks was ok.

The doctor faced him. "I'll have Becky take you to his room upstairs." He motioned to a dark haired nurse that rivaled Hetty in size. If Callen and his teammates didn't know any better, they'd swear she looked like a younger version of their boss. "Only one can stay, but I don't see why you all can't go in for a few minutes. He's still unconscious, but over the next few hours he should come to."

"Great, thanks!" Sam said.

"Follow me please." Becky instructed. She lead them to an elevator and then up a few floors, down a corridor, through a special door ,and eventually to his private room. It was a small room, but at least it was his and his alone. "This is it. We'll be in to check on him periodically, but if you need anything or he starts to wake up, please feel free to hit the call button and someone will be in." With that said, she walked off, leaving them all there at the door, none of them sure if they were even ready to see him yet.

Kensi took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. The doctor said he would be fine. There were no complications, so why on earth was she so terrified to see him? She shook her head, as if to shake away her thoughts. She reached for the door, finally pushing it open and stepping inside. She raised her head, her eyes finding the bed and then slowly scanning up the bed to find his face. They passed over his legs, which were under a blanket, then met his chest, which was covered by a hospital gown, with leads coming out of it and going to various machines, then they saw his arms, an IV in one and an oximeter on the end of one of his fingers, before finally falling on his pale face. He's wearing a nasal canula and the silence was almost worrying. Besides the hum of machines, the room is completely quiet. It wasn't like Deeks to be so quiet.

She walked forward, edging closer to the bed and making room for her teammates to enter. Sam and Callen stepped in, both immediately turning heads to the bed, to their friend and brother in arms. They were glad to know he'd be ok, but still worried about his recovery.

"Here." Callen pushed a chair over to the bed for Kensi, so she could get comfortable.

Kensi looked back and sat in the chair. "Thanks." She slid just a bit closer, grabbing Deeks' hand.

"Hey there Shaggy." Sam said, approaching the foot of the bed. "I knew you were too stubborn to die on us."

Callen smiled at the comment. Deeks could certainly be stubborn sometimes. Hell, they all had a bit of a stubborn streak. "Ah, but he couldn't very well leave his Kensilina." He shot back, his smile forming into more of a mischievous grin.

Kensi gave him an evil glare. "Only Deeks can call me that." She replied.

"What, would you prefer Fern?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

If looks could kill, Sam would be dead on the spot. She eyed him, not sure if she enjoyed the humor or not. "Ok, ok...enough with the names, Sugar Bear." There was panic in Sam's face for a quick moment. "Oh yeah, I heard Michelle call you that at the last barbeque a few weeks ago."

Callen glanced at his partner. "Really? She calls you Sugar Bear?" He asked, letting off a laugh. "All these years, how did I not know this?"

Sam gritted his teeth. He was partially angry, but mostly embarrassed. No one was supposed to know that. Becky, the nurse from earlier, slipped back in to the room before he could shoot back a reply. "I'm sorry, but Dr. Greenbaum says only one can stay. So..." She had given them a few minutes.

Callen and Sam both made glances at Kensi. "Take care of him." Callen said. "We'll call Hetty and let her and our teammates in ops know how the surgery went."

"Try and get a little rest Kensi." Sam suggested. "He's gonna need you at full strength when he wakes up."

"I will and thanks guys." She replied. The nurse ushered them out quickly and then she was alone with her shaggy haired lover. Her eyes met his and her mind willed his to open, to reveal those ocean blue eyes. "Hey, doc says you're going to be ok, so you can wake up anytime." He does nothing, the only movement from him was the soft rising and falling of his chest with each breath. She is silent for a long while.

Kensi fell asleep in her chair for a time, her hand still holding his. She awoke hours later, realizing it was now nighttime. She stretched and looked down at Deeks, watching him breath.

"So, I've got some interesting news...we, um...I'm pregnant and we're going to have another baby. I know it wasn't really planned, but it's happening whether we want it to or not." She found herself rambling. "I know you're going to be a great Dad and I know that Ava is watching over all of us and...well...I just need you to wake up now." She stopped for a second to breath. "Sam and Callen were here. They wanted to check up on you. Bennett's dead and they got Twist and his whole operation..."

"Mmm..." Deeks moaned, instantly silencing her. He spoke slowly, eyes still closed as if in slumber. "You're talking too much."

She jumped up, hovering over him. "Hey, you're awake." She sounded unbelievably happy and relieved. He opened his eyes to a smile, her smile, and he can't help but smile back. "I should get the nurse." She reached for the call button on the side of his bed, pushing it.

"Why do I feel so tired?" Deeks asked. He tried to adjust himself into a better position, but winces at a pain in his chest.

"You were stabbed and the knife nicked your heart." Kensi explained.

He turned away from her, concentrating hard on a spot on the beige hospital walls as everything came back to him in a rush...chasing Bennett through the streets, through the garage...the showdown at the car...pulling Bennett out and unleashing fury on him in the form of punches...the knife and the white hot pain that followed as it pierced him.

"Deeks?" Kensi questioned, wondering what he was thinking about.

Before he could answer, a nurse walked in. She was the Hetty look alike from earlier that day. "Hello there, Mr. Deeks."

"Please, it's Marty." He replied with a half grin. He was tempted to flirt with the nurse, but he thought she looked oddly like Hetty and it kind of creeped him out. Not to mention, his wife was in the room and she'd be punching him later if he tried.

"And how do you feel, Marty?" She asked. Kensi stepped aside, giving the nurse room to examine Deeks.

"Uh, like a train rammed into my chest." Deeks answered truthfully.

"That's to be expected after what you've been through." She explained. "The artery in your heart was repaired and we had to drain some blood out from your chest cavity, but all in all, the surgery was successful and you should make a full recovery." She moved to one of the machines. "Looks like you're heart rate is normal and...just need to get a blood pressure reading."

Deeks watched the nurse reach for the blood pressure cuff and slip it on his arm, the one without the IV. "So what kind of recovery process can I expect?" He asked curiously. What he really wanted to know was how long he was going to be out of work and how long he'd have to go without surfing.

The nurse smiled. "I take it you aren't big on bed rest?" She paused, steeling a glance at him. The look on his face confirmed she was right. "You'll need to be on bed rest for a few days and I'd say for the first week, not to overdue anything. You may find your self winded easily and tired a lot. That's to be expected. After about a week, you can start trying normal exercise again. In about two weeks, you can start limited duties at work if you want and by limited, I mean desk work. In about three to four weeks, you can start getting back into your normal routine."

As if reading his mind, Kensi asked, "And when can he start surfing again?"

The nurse glanced at Kensi quickly before focusing back on the blood pressure machine. "I'd say about three weeks at least, once the wound has healed enough and the stitches are out." She hit a button on the machine and waited as it took his pressure and gave a read out. "One-twenty over seventy-five." She says. "You're looking good, Marty."

"That's good, I guess." Deeks replied. "Just wish I felt good."

"Just give it time and you'll be good as new." She said with a smile. "The doctor will be in to check on you later. Get some rest." With that, she walked out, leaving the couple alone.

"So..." Kensi started.

Deeks scooted on the bed, making a spot next to him. He winced a little when he felt a bit of pressure on his chest during movement. He patted the empty spot, motioning for Kensi to come and sit. She smiled and was quickly at his side, snuggling into him as his arm went around her. "Was I hallucinating or did you say something about a baby earlier?" He asked curiously.

"You did hear that?" She asked back, looking up at him as if trying to read what he's thinking. She wasn't sure what all he had heard before telling her that she was talking too much and she didn't know how he'd feel about having another child.

"Yeah, Princess, I did." He confirmed.

"And how do you feel about having another baby?" She turned, giving him a serious look and he knew that now was not the time for jokes.

Deeks simply smiled. "I'm unbelievably happy about it. If I had the energy, I would probably be jumping for joy."

She smiled back, remembering how he literally did jump for joy when she told him she was pregnant the first time. He was so giddy and happy. He wanted to shout it out to everyone that they were going to be parents. She leaned back into him, getting comfortable again. "I'm happy about it too."

They both sat in silence, wrapped in each other arms. They each had a smile on their face as they thought about the prospect of being parents again. They only hoped that this time, no past or future enemies would put an end to the babies life before it can begin. They were both happy and relieved to finally have justice for baby Ava. Being parents was going to be one hell of a ride though, but they were both prepared and they had a great family to help them along the way.

**8 MONTHS LATER**

Kensi and Deeks breathed a sigh of relief as the both collapse into one another on the couch in their little bungalow. The sun's rays dance through the open window across the floor, leading right to their feet. "I thought we'd never get him to sleep." Deeks says softly, worried that even the slightest noise would wake little Andrew Donald Deeks.

"Hey, you weren't up with him all night." She shot back, speaking just as soft.

"I was up for diaper changes." Deeks argues. "I can't help it if you're the one who has to feed him. My moobs don't exactly make milk you know."

She almost laughs at 'moobs', knowing he meant man boobs, but thought better of it. She didn't want to risk waking the baby. "Who knew having a baby was so exhausting." She replied.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't change a thing." He said with a smile, pulling Kensi into his arms.

"Neither would I."

Little Andrew Donald Deeks was born only four weeks ago in the early morning. Kickass Kensi Blye gave birth to him naturally. In the final stages of labor, she was screaming at Deeks to get her drugs, but by then it had been too late. She was ready to push. It didn't take long for the 8lb 10oz boy to come out. His first cries made Kensi shed tears of joy and Deeks watched, awestruck, as the midwife carried Andrew to Kensi's waiting arms. He moved, so he was closer to Kensi and leaned in to get a good look at their son. His little arms flailed wildly as he cried, but was soothed only moments after being in his mother's warm embrace. Kensi hugged him close to her chest, never wanting to let him go. He was absolutely perfect, with his dark head of hair, which began to curl over the weeks, and his blue eyes, which would only get more vibrant over the weeks. Neither one of them could take their eyes off of the tiny life that their love had created.

After a small cat nap, both Deeks and Kensi woke to the cries of their little boy. He hadn't slept long, but they were grateful for the little rest his nap had allowed them. "I'll get him." Kensi said. "You make sure the diaper bag is all ready."

Deeks stretched and rose from the couch, heading for the bag that hung on a coat hook near the front door. _"Diapers, check. Butt cream, check. Burp rag, check. Extra outfit, check." _He thought to himself as he went through the bag. Those were the main items that constantly needed refilling or replacing in the bag. "We're all good out here, Kensi." He said loud enough for her to hear from the babies room.

She walked out with Andrew in her arms. "Good, just have to nurse and we can go."

After nursing Andrew, the got him settled into his carseat and drove to the very cemetery where Ava was buried. It was a warm, sunny day in Los Angeles. There was not a cloud in sight. The cemetery was beautiful, with fresh flowers at most graves. While Kensi and Deeks did not have flowers to place at their daughter's grave, they did bring something else or actually, someone else.

They both walked to the grave, Deeks carrying Andrew in his seat and Kensi carrying the diaper bag, along with a picture of their little boy to place at Ava's grave. Their family was all waiting at the grave in support. "Thanks for coming guys." Deeks said, as they approached them.

"You know we wouldn't be anywhere else." Callen replied.

Deeks set Andrew next to Ava's little grave. Julia came forward, immediately wanting to dote on her grandson. She was so overjoyed to be a grandmother and was already spoiling the little man.

Kensi faced the grave, trying to fight a few tears at the sight of it. "Hey, Ava." She said. "We wanted you to meet your little brother Andrew." She knelt down and placed the picture she brought of Andrew on the ground next to the headstone of the grave. She turned to Andrew and began to undo the buckles keeping him in the seat. She lifted him slowly, cradling him in her arms.

"Andrew," Deeks started. "You may never have the chance to meet your big sister, but she's here, watching over you like a guardian angel. And, if you're anything like me, you're gonna need her."

Julia stepped forward. "You're grandpa Don is watching over you too and you have a whole family here to watch over you."

"That you do." Hetty replied graciously.

"We're so glad you could all be here." Kensi said, eying the small crowd around Ava's grave. Sam and Callen stood to the left of the grave, near Julia. Hetty was standing alongside the headstone, facing all of them. Eric and Nell were to the right, both godparents to little Andrew. It had taken Eric and Nell even longer to finally get together than it had for she and Deeks, but they both made the cutest couple. They were getting married in a few weeks and everyone was excited for the wedding.

"Like G said, we wouldn't be anywhere else." Sam replied with a smile. "And on that note, Michelle and the kids are waiting at home for us."

"Ah, a Hanna family barbeque." Hetty mused. "Perhaps, I might join all of you this time." She always seemed to have some pertinent thing at work to attend to when the Hanna family had one of their barbeques. Today, however, she had cleared her schedule.

"You're always welcome." Sam said back to her. He invited her to every barbeque, as well as his other teammates, but she hadn't made it to a single one. He never took it personally. She was his boss after all, and in some work places it was frowned upon for the boss to co-mingle with the lesser staff. Plus, as their boss, she was always busy with some thing or another.

"And I do thank you, Mr. Hanna." She replied.

Kensi passed Andrew over to Deeks. "What do you think of this big crazy family?" She asked, looking at her son's ocean blue eyes. They were a perfect match to his father's. Andrew cooed happily.

Deeks happily held onto Andrew. He knew the question wasn't aimed at him, but he offered an answer. "I couldn't ask for a better family." He grinned from ear to ear.

"And I couldn't agree more." Kensi replied as she reciprocated his smile. She leaned in close, letting Deeks put an arm around her. The sun beamed down on them, rays dancing around them at Ava's grave. They both pictured a little girl dancing in the rays, imagining that it was her, that it was god's way of telling them that she was there...that she was watching over them and for them, it didn't get much better than that. If they couldn't have her physically, they would accept that she was there spiritually keeping an eye on their family, on her brother. In that moment, they were happy. They had their son, they had their family, and most of all, they had each other and nothing would come between them. So long as they had each other, they could get through any tragedy life would try and throw at them.


End file.
